


selfmade padded things

by itsforscience



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsforscience/pseuds/itsforscience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a silly little birthday thing for my dear <b>manuanya</b>. Title and idea derived from her excerpt from <a href="http://writtenonarms.livejournal.com/1615.html">this art post</a>. happy birthday, darling ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfmade padded things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manuanya](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=manuanya).



> _gerard brings him selfmade padded -things-, honestly frank has no name for it!, that frank could wear so he couldn't hurt himself all the time because it makes gerard sad when frank is hurt, okay. precious little frank. but the -things- are so ridiculous frank decides to man up and just sits with gerard, no injury or anything, than wear them._

  



End file.
